


Passion and its brother hate, they come and go

by Rifmelody



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifmelody/pseuds/Rifmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is so hard to hold back when all he wants to do is touch Marco everywhere and just be with him, now that he's finally close again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and its brother hate, they come and go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with the complete and utter lack of Götzeus moments we've had this international break. Yes, we had a Götzeus goal but that was about it (although I am definitely happy about that, because it has been way to long since that happened as well) . So yeah I wrote something and I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I really appreciate concrit so if you have some, please leave a comment. Bear in mind that English is not my first language so you may find mistakes. Feel free to point those out as well.
> 
> Title is from the awesome song 'Love is no big truth' by the equally awesome band (that no one seems to know, such a pity because they are amazing, but if you do know them I definitely want to gush about them with you, lol) The Kings of Convenience. 
> 
> Okay. Enjoy!

It is hard. God, it is so hard, when all he wants to do is reach out and touch Marco now that he is finally within touching distance again, now that they’re finally playing on the same team again, even if it’s just for two matches. It is so hard to stay away from him, just that little bit, enough to make it seem like there’s nothing special between them. It is so hard to pretend, to put on a show for the media, the fans, heck, for the whole world, because the world has apparently decided that he can’t be with Marco in the way he wants to. It is incredibly frustrating. He hates it. 

He now knows that he has thrown the word ‘hate’ around way too carelessly before, because he never understood what it means to truly hate something. He knows now. It means wanting to rip open the throat of everyone who makes it impossible to have what he wants. It means wanting to make them all feel what he is feeling now, because he hates not being able to do what he so desperately wants to, hates that he is made to hold back and hates that what makes that he has too. He hates that most of all. 

And he knows that Marco hates it too. Marco doesn’t say it, because it’s his way of protecting Mario, his precious Sunny. He sees it in Marco’s eyes, when in a weak moment, he glances at Marco and Marco actually glances back at him, holds his gaze for a moment in which the hurt is clearly visible on Marco’s face, before Marco tears his eyes away from Mario’s, determined to be the strong one.

But all that hate is quickly forgotten, almost too quickly, when he and Marco are finally alone, when they do get to touch each other, when they finally get to give in to their desires and just be close now that it’s possible. There’s just no place for the hate when the passion explodes between them and everything is taken up by love.

They claw at each other and touch each other wherever possible and they kiss and it’s messy and fumbling but somehow it’s perfect, because it’s them, because it’s always perfect when it’s them, because they don’t have to hold back. 

And when they’re lying next to each other, revelling in the other’s closeness, and Marco mumbles a soft ‘I love you’ in to Mario’s hair, it gives the both of them enough strength to endure all the hate they will feel until the next time they get to be what they want to be most, them.


End file.
